


Destiel, la douceur d'un ange

by mariajromaley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariajromaley/pseuds/mariajromaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>une fanfic que je placerais peut être en cours de saison neuf s'il fallait faire une chronologie, mais c'est surtout la relation Dean/Castiel qui m'intéresse, avec tout ce qu'elle a de sombre, de beau et de touchant.</p><p>Avertissement : Comporte sexe et violence, langage fleuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quand le sang coule...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chapaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/gifts), [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/gifts), [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous.  
> J'ai eu une soudaine envie de Supernatural et après avoir lu quelques fanfics dont certaines très sympa, je me suis lancée. J'ai écrit ça en quelques heures. J'espère que ça vous plaira et ne soyez pas trop critiques sur les fautes d'orthographe, ça manque certainement de relecture. Pour le reste, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est ma première fanfic Supernatural. Ca m'aidera à écrire la suite. Merci!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand le sang coule... Dean fait un point sur sa vie.

Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu. Peut-être que cette dernière chasse avec Sam et Castiel l'avait un peu trop secoué. Voir ce gosse protéger son petit frère lui avait rappelé trop de mauvaises choses. Peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il avait fait un point sur sa vie jusque-là et qu'il n'avait pas supporté le résultat.  
En tout cas, il se retrouvait là, dans sa fidèle Impala, regardant l'obscurité engloutir le soleil et son existence, son couteau dans la main, en train de faire entaille après entaille sur l'avant bras.  
Plic, plic...  
Une petite mare avait commencé à se former à ses pieds, le tapis en plastique n'absorbant rien du sang qui coulait. Mais même s'il savait que ça allait finir par irrémédiablement salir sa chère bagnole, il s'en fichait. Seule comptait l'entaille, la sensation du couteau froid sur sa peau, du tracé droit et sombre et de la chaleur lorsque que le liquide commençait à affluer sur la surface. La fascination qu'il éprouvait face à ce phénomène était surtout due à l'alcool, il le savait bien, mais la douleur, elle... La douleur était vrai, réelle, assez forte pour virer tout le bordel dans sa tête et en faire quelque chose de simple, de maîtrisable, pas comme ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, serrant le petit corps de l'enfant dans ses bras, il s'était effondré sur lui même, comme un trou noir engloutissant le peu de lumière qui restait.  
Même Castiel n'avait réussi à lui réconforter. Il avait serré Dean dans ses bras et l'homme avait sentit son cœur se briser. Avec violence, il avait repoussé l'ange et s'était enfui dans l'Impala.  
Castiel... C'était un tout autre problème, un problème bien plus terrible qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Et dire que tout avait commencé à cause d'une tarte.  
Un sourire amer naquit sur son visage, éclairant un instant ses yeux verts cernés et gonflés de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. 

***

Castiel avait simplement demandé à Dean son plat préféré, dans une de ses questions à la fois sérieuse et incroyablement dénuée de sens qui le caractérisait. Le chasseur avait dit qu'il aimait les tartes et l'ange, jour après jour, lui en avait ramené une à chaque petit déjeuner, étudiant le visage de l'homme avec un sérieux déconcertant, un sourire apparaissant sur ces lèvres à chaque fois que Dean se jetait sur son dessert préféré. Sam c'était moqué d'eux, comme souvent et avait lancé une remarque bête, comme quoi, ça marchait bien mieux que les fleurs avec Dean. La bouche pleine, il n'avait eu le temps de répondre, alors Castiel l'avait fait pour lui.  
— Dean n'est pas une femme. Les fleurs c'est pour les femmes n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, en général.  
Sam s'était mis à rire de la formulation et avait commencé à lister les circonstances dans lesquelles on offrait des fleurs à une femme.  
— On offre des fleurs pour remercier, pour se faire pardonner, ou tout simplement pour faire plaisir... Mais la meilleure des occasion, c'est quand même pour montrer à une fille qu'on l'aime.  
Castiel avait froncé les sourcils, songeur et penché la tête sur le côté pour observer son ami dévorer sa tarte. Puis ses lèvres s'étaient ourlée d'un sourire rayonnant et il s'était tourné vers Sam.  
— Alors j'ai fait le bon choix.  
Dean ne remarqua pas tout de suite la tension soudaine de son frère et comme Castiel s'était tranquillement posé face à lui sans rien dire de plus, il n'avait pas relevé, sa concentration toute entière tournée vers la dégustation de la merveilleuse tarte devant lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Castiel s'en alla que Sam le secoua.  
— Bordel mais t'as rien compris !  
Dean releva la tête, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui avait pu à ce point contrarier son frère.  
— T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'énerver comme ça d'un coup. Je suis juste en train de finir ma tarte...  
— T'as rien capté de ce qu'a dit Castiel ? La conversation sur les fleurs ?  
Il avait haussé les épaules avec négligence.  
— Il a voulu me faire plaisir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.  
Sam leva les bras au ciel et secoua brusquement son frère.  
— Non, espèce de crétin. Il vient de le dire ! C'est sa façon de te montrer qu'il t'aime !

***

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Dean se sentit partir, le sang s'échappant des multiples entailles. Une larme déborda enfin, coulant sur sa joue. Jusqu'à ce que Sam lui explique par A+B le sens du comportement de Castiel, il n'avait pas compris, ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Bien sûr, il savait que l'ange tenait à lui plus que de raison. Castiel avait tout sacrifié plusieurs fois, toujours là pour venir le chercher, toujours là pour le soutenir. Mais amoureux de lui ? Ça l'avait secoué.  
Maintenant qu'il était là, en train de crever dans son Impala, il devait se l'avouer : S'il avait paniqué, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment gérer tout cela et surtout parce qu'il refusait de perdre son ange. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça lui apprenait sur lui-même, hein ? Était-il devenu gay ?  
Les questions tournant et retournant dans sa tête , il avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu des autres. Il était entré dans le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé et avait bu jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune gamine qui avait tout juste l'âge de se saouler avec lui ne l'aborde. Il avait voulu la baiser dans les toilettes, un coup vite fait pour se prouver qu'il était toujours un mec, un vrai... Il n'avait pas réussi à bander, et pire que tout, il avait eu l'impression de trahir Castiel et s'était aussitôt détesté pour ça.  
Bourré, mal dans sa peau et plongé dans ses sombres ruminations, il s'était mis à jouer avec son couteau. Il s'était légèrement blessé, sans avoir d'idée derrière la tête, il avait répété l'opération, puis encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.  
Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-même. Il songea alors à l'état dans lequel serait l'ange lorsqu'il le trouverai là, vidé de son sang et il eut honte. Son frère, lui, s'en sortirai. Il reprendrait sa vie comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Mais pas son Castiel.  
— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il doucement. Castiel...  
Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, songeant si fort à l'ange qu'il crut le voir avant de sombrer.


	2. Quand Castiel perd patience...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre de transition, une incursion dans la tête de Castiel. Oui, c'est court, mais le suivant sera certainement plus long.  
> Bonne lecture !

Castiel ne comprenait pas.

Il avait passé la fin de journée à analyser chaque interaction avec le chasseur, à se rappeler de chaque parole échangée, de chaque regard... Rien. Depuis la fois où ils avaient parlé de la signification des fleurs avec Sam, son ami s'était montré froid et distant, l'évitant de son mieux, jusqu'à ce que les frères aient besoin de lui pour une chasse qui avait bien faillit mal tourner. Castiel savait que les gosses lui avaient rappelé de mauvais souvenirs liées à Sam et à leur jeunesse particulière, mais rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de prévoir le rejet qu'il avait subit. Alors il avait attendu, tel l'être millénaire et patient qu'il était censé être, mais dissimulant mal les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui.

Il avait fréquenté les humains bien trop longtemps, observant leurs coutumes, leurs relations, leur façon de communiquer et la violence des sentiments qu'ils exprimaient de toutes les manières possibles. Puis peu à peu, les années passant, Castiel était devenu assez humain pour tomber amoureux. Il avait senti cette émotion naître, progresser peu à peu et prendre entièrement possession de lui jusqu'à devenir la part essentielle de son existence, motivant chacun de ses actes d'une manière qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas totalement. Grâce à ses millénaires de vie, il avait apprit la patience. C'était même une part majeure de son caractère. Pourtant, il était un être, créé par son Père, capable de lui faire perdre tout contrôle : Dean Winschester.

Et s'il en croyait le mauvais pressentiment qui le rendait presque fou, son chasseur était en danger. Mais tant que Dean ne l'appelait pas, il ne pourrait intervenir et c'était cette attente qui lui donnait envie de pulvériser les murs à coups de poings.

Alors, lorsque Dean prononça son nom, Castiel répondit aussitôt, comme toujours.

L'ange avait vu son ami blessé, mort, torturé, dans des états lamentables et affreux. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de pathétique et révoltant dans la façon dont l'homme était avachi dans sa voiture, blanc comme un linge, ses yeux verts éteints fixés sur le couteau qui glissa de ses mains pour atterrir dans une flaque de sang. Son sang. Des millénaires de maîtrise de soi durement acquis à travers les guerres les plus meurtrières de l'Histoire ne suffirent à Castiel pour lui permettre de garder son sang-froid. Avec un cri de rage, il ouvrit la portière, secoua Dean, une fois, deux fois, sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction, ses yeux vitreux, perdus, loin, trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse le voir. Castiel eut l'impression de sentir son corps se briser en milles morceaux, son cœur cessant de battre, son cerveau incapable d'admettre qu'il puisse perdre l'humain qu'il aimait. Il soigna l'homme, puisant dans sa grâce, surveillant chaque battement faible du cœur, chaque respiration légère, chaque mouvement trahissant qu'il restait de la vie en lui, terrifié au delà des mots, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dean avait voulu partir, l'abandonner, et même si le chasseur allait survivre à son geste incompréhensible, la peur irrationnelle demeurait en l'ange, plus forte que tout.

Castiel décida alors qu'il était temps.

Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et disparut dans le froid de la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel est un personnage compliqué à cerner. J'espère que mon interprétation de ses pensées vous a plu.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un com, un kudo...  
> À bientôt !


	3. Quand Sam se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... forcément, c'est à lui d'assumer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pression monte et les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant pour l'instant.  
> Bonne lecture !

Sam était au bunker et regardait les heures s'écouler, l'inquiétude pulsant en lui comme jamais. Dean n'était pas rentré de la nuit, n'avait pas prévenu et c'était plus qu'inhabituel. Le comportement de son frère était devenu complètement imprévisible ces dernières semaines, notamment depuis qu'il avait eu la maladresse de mettre les choses au clair concernant Castiel.  
— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il pour la centième fois. J'ai été trop con !  
La relation entre l'ange et son aîné ne regardait qu'eux. Pourtant, excédé par l'indifférence de Dean, Sam avait voulu.... Quoi au juste ? Les voir ensemble ? Les pousser à se séparer ? Que la tension sexuelle étouffante qui régnait entre eux depuis des mois cesse ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait juste voulu que ces deux là cessent de se tourner autour et il avait pleinement réussi son coup. Mais les choses avaient mal tournées.

— Non, tu te plantes, avait nié Dean avec un air choqué sur le visage. Je sais qu'on est proche et tout, mais...  
Sam avait patienté, attendant la suite de la phrase. Seulement son frère n'avait pas pu la terminer.  
— Mais quoi ?  
Dean avait ouvert et refermé plusieurs fois la bouche.  
— On est juste des amis, comme... je sais pas, comme une famille ! Puis, eh bien, c'est un mec !  
Sam avait soupiré, atterré d'être obligé d'expliquer des concepts aussi triviaux à son frère.  
— C'est un ange, Dean ! Son corps n'est qu'un vaisseau ! L'être dedans n'a aucune compréhension de la conception humaine du genre. Homme ou femme, pour lui, c'est du pareil au même !  
Incapable de gérer cette conversation, le chasseur s'était rabattu sur la colère, comme d'habitude. Il s'était relevé, laissant sa tarte à moitié mangée sur la table.  
— Je sais tout ça ! Je sais, bordel ! Mais je n'ai jamais voulu... Ce n'est pas ça que je veux comme relation ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi !  
Sam s'était rassis, las, comprenant à quel point son frère était paumé, ses yeux paniqués, sa façon de s'agiter et de s'énerver si vite.  
— J'ai peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard, Dean. Il t'aime et tu ne peux rien y changer.  
Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à son petit frère, les yeux suppliants.  
— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Sam ? Je peux … enfin, on peut continuer à faire comme si rien n'était ?  
— Non. Je ne crois pas. Ce serait malhonnête et Castiel ne le mérite pas.  
Le chasseur avait baissé les yeux sur les restes de tarte et s'était exprimé d'une voix plus cassée que jamais.  
— Tu as raison. Il mérite bien mieux.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé et Dean n'avait plus fait appel à l'ange. Il l'avait évité consciencieusement à chaque fois que celui-ci venait aux nouvelles et le chasseur s'était refermé sur lui-même, passant de plus en plus de temps dans le garage à bichonner son Impala, ou à rester seul dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur cette affaire d'enlèvement d'enfants. Le nid de vampires où ils étaient retenus était trop important pour l'attaquer à deux et l'aide de Castiel avait été obligatoire. Le combat avait été sanglant, Dean passant toute sa frustration contre les vampires avec une violence rare. Puis Sam avait vu la réaction de son frère face aux deux gosses d'à peine douze ans, l'aîné cachant derrière-lui son petit frère, un morceau de verre brisé pour toute arme, les menaçant avec courage. Un des vampires avait surgit, envoyant le plus jeune contre un mur. Ils avaient cru qu'il était mort sous la violence du choc. Dean avait serré l'enfant dans ses bras, en proie au désespoir, jusqu'à ce que, enfin débarrassé du monstre, Castiel puisse intervenir et le soigner.  
Ils étaient passé près de la catastrophe et Sam savait que ça avait brisé quelque chose en Dean. Il serait hanté des années par le regard mort de son frère, où plus une lueur d'espoir ne brillait.  
— Sam.  
Il sursauta en entendant la voix rauque de Castiel derrière lui et se releva aussitôt. Il resta figé un instant, abasourdi par l'expression de rage pure de l'ange. L'air pulsait de sa colère, hérissant les poils de ses bras, l'électricité connaissant des fluctuations soudaines alternant ombre et lumière. Puis le courant se stabilisa et Sam put constater que le bleu des yeux de l'ange était presque noir tant il s'était assombri.  
— Castiel ? fit-il, incertain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— J'ai retrouvé Dean.  
Sam se précipita sur lui, saisissant ses épaules, inquiet.  
— Il va bien ? Est-ce-que...  
— Il va bien, physiquement.  
Sam soupçonna tout de suite quelque chose.  
— Que s'est-il passé ?  
L'ange fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres pincée en une ligne fine et il détourna le regard.  
— Je l'ai emmené dans un endroit sûr. Nous allons être absents quelques jours. Tu pourras nous joindre sur votre moyen de communication portable en cas d'urgence.  
Sam remarqua les poings serrés de l'ange, les jointures blanchissant sous la force imprimée. Dean avait fait une connerie. Il en était certain. Le fait que Castiel dise qu'il allait bien physiquement était étrange. Qu'en était-il de son mental ?  
Puis il revit le regard mort de son frère lorsqu'il tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, la façon dont il avait fuit, refusant le geste de réconfort de Castiel et ce dernier coup d’œil qu'il avait jeté à Sam, comme s'il s'excusait d'avance... Se serait-il fait du mal ? Non, pas Dean ! Il était plus du genre à se foutre en rogne qu'à sombrer dans le désespoir. Pourtant, le comportement étrange de son frère ses dernières semaines le faisait douter.  
— Que s'est-il passé, redemanda-t-il d'une voix douce ? Cas, s'il ne va pas bien, je peux l'aider.  
L'ange soupira et passa une main sur son visage las, où la colère s'effaça. Il leva les yeux vers le géant Winchester et secoua la tête.  
— Pas cette fois, Sam. Laisse-moi régler ça. Je dois... Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, s'il-te-plaît. Vous, humains, vos vies sont trop courtes et trop fragiles pour perdre la moindre seconde et peut-être ai-je déjà été trop patient. Je ne peux plus continuer de la sorte et Dean non plus. Je dois arranger les choses, prendre la bonne décision, pour une fois. Je peux y arriver.  
Sam n'avait jamais entendu l'ange faire un si long discours, à la fois si maladroit et si plein de conviction. Il lui faisait confiance pour aider Dean, quoi qu'il doive faire pour celui-ci. Et quelque chose lui soufflait que l'ange voulait aussi clarifier les choses dans sa relation avec son frère. Peut-être que ces deux là allaient enfin passer le pas ? Cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour le chasseur.  
— Sam ? demanda l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air concentré sur son visage extrêmement sérieux.  
— Oui, Castiel ?  
— Je sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour Dean. Alors j'aimerais savoir : pourrais-tu accepter que ton frère et moi ayons des contacts physiques récurrents ?  
La mâchoire de Sam se décrocha de stupéfaction mais le visage sérieux de l'ange lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point sa question était gênante.  
— Non ! Enfin, oui, je pourrais accepter... Euh, enfin je veux dire que ça m'est égal. Je veux juste, s'il te plaît Castiel, ne me parle pas de ce genre de chose, c'est... Il s'agit de mon frère, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites ! C'est...  
— C'est quoi ? fit-il avec une perplexité touchante.  
Sam secoua la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres et tapota l'épaule de la créature divine.  
— Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Dean soit heureux et je serais ravi que ce soit toi qui lui apporte ce bonheur. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Cas.  
Castiel hocha la tête pour le remercier, sans avoir l'air vraiment convaincu. Sam ne put s'empêcher de l'avertir.  
— Mais il faut que tu saches que Dean est une vrai tête de mule. Ce ne sera pas facile pour lui à accepter.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Sam soupira. Ça lui apprendra à se mêler des affaires des autres. S'asseyant à la table, il se lança dans la discussion la plus gênante et étrange qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

 

***

Le soleil tomba en un rai de lumière doré, s'étirant jusqu'au visage buriné de l'homme étendu sur un grand lit blanc, ne portant qu'un caleçon noir, bras et jambes étalés en vrac. Il grommela un juron vicieux en levant son bras pour protéger son visage et se tourna sur le côté. Puis, d'un bond violent, il s'assit, yeux écarquillés, regardant autour de lui avec panique.  
— Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Les souvenirs avaient afflué d'un seul coup, comme un camion s'élançant à pleine vitesse dans un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. L'arbre avait explosé sous le choc. Toute la putain de forêt avait vibré sous l'impact !  
Dean secoua la tête et jeta un œil sur son bras guéri. De fines cicatrices barraient la peau, alignées à la perfection, remuant en l'homme honte et désespoir. Seul Cas avait pu le soigner de la sorte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait trouvé, qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état.  
— Là, je suis dans la merde.  
— En effet, lui répondit une voix rauque qu'il connaissait bien.  
Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les bleus, ceux-ci brillant d'une colère contenue et carrément flippante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je vous laisse à un moment clé. Pas d'inquiétudes ^^ Je travaille déjà sur la suite.  
> N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	4. Quand Dean joue à la vierge effarouchée...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... moi ça me fait bien marrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est court parce que j'ai eu pitié de vous, hein chapaf ? ^^

Le premier réflexe de Dean fut de saisir le drap et de s'en recouvrir jusqu'au menton, telle une vierge effarouchée. Avait-il vraiment couiné de surprise ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues.  
— Je ne te poserai la question qu'une fois et je veux une réponse, attaqua l'ange, imperturbable.  
Seule la moitié du visage de Castiel était vaguement visible dans la pénombre, rendant ses traits froids, presque tranchants tellement ils semblaient crispés. Le rai de lumière qui avait réveillé le chasseur était si mince, que la chambre n'en restait pas moins assombrie. Tous les instinct de l'aîné Winchester étaient dans le rouge. Quelque chose clochait dans la voix de Castiel, et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir parfaitement pour se rendre compte que son ami était furieux : la glace dans sa voix était une menace à elle seule.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Dean frissonna en sentant la fêlure dans la voix grave qu'il aimait tant. Bordel ! Il avait blessé Castiel avec son comportement débile et il se détestait encore plus pour cela. Il soupira, fatigué d'avance, ne sachant que répondre à cette question sans aggraver son cas.  
— Laisse tomber Cas. J'ai déconné, c'est tout.  
Il ne vit rien venir. Un instant, il était assis dans le lit, accroché à un drap comme un crétin, regardant devant lui sans rien voir. L'instant d'après, il heurtait violemment le mur, tout son corps plaqué par la force brute de l'ange. La rage de la créature divine explosa, brisant les vitres et le mobilier, emportant les rideaux qui ne cachèrent plus le soleil éclatant du dehors. Le monde de Dean s'était réduit à un bleu d'orage, à la fois fascinant et terrifiant, éclairé par la plus pure des lumières, captée par les plus beaux yeux. Le regard de Castiel le brûlait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, réveillant en lui des sentiments qu'il était incapable d'accepter et qu'il rejeta dès qu'il les sentit. Sa colère prit le dessus.  
— Lâche-moi ! Cas, t'as pété les plombs !  
Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, donnant coups de poings et de pieds, parfaitement conscient que c'était vain, mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Il criait, insultait l'ange impassible qui refusait de le lâcher. Son souffle était court, son cœur battant frénétiquement sous l'effort, l'adrénaline engluant son sang, embrouillant son cerveau. Il sentit son esprit lâcher prise, se briser, retomber dans ce trou profond et noir qui l'avait englouti la veille. Les images se heurtèrent dans sa tête : l'enfant qui avait failli mourir prenait le visage de Sam lorsqu'il était petit. Les situations, trop nombreuses, où il avait perdu des proches, où il avait prit la mauvaise décision, où il avait vu son frère mort. Avec un hurlement de rage, il frappa une dernière fois et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ange, épuisé, tremblant, les larmes courant sur son visage. Il sentit la main sur son cou desserrer sa prise, glissant sur son épaule et atterrir entre ses omoplates pour le serrer contre le corps chaud et dur qui lui faisait face.  
— Pourquoi ? murmura la voix douce contre son oreille.  
Dean déglutit pour chasser la boule étouffante dans sa gorge et répondit sans réfléchir.  
— Parce que je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne parviendrais pas à protéger Sam de tous les dangers qui nous menacent. Que j'en crèverai.  
Il releva la tête pour fixer Castiel avec amertume.  
— Et même si par miracle, on arrive à régler tout ce merdier, qu'il survive et que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes, il partira vivre sa vie sans moi. Ils partent tous. Et toi aussi. Tu retourneras au paradis et tu m'oublieras.  
Le regard de l'ange se fit étonné et il secoua la tête.  
— Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne te laisserais !  
C'était un cri du cœur, si vibrant de sincérité que les certitudes de Dean en furent ébranlées. La veille, c'était lorsque le chasseur avait eut la conviction que malgré son soit-disant amour l'ange rentrerai chez lui que son jeu débile avec le couteau s'était transformé en autre chose. Bordel ! Dean réalisa alors qu'il avait réellement voulu se suicider, aussi honteux et stupide que c'était. Et l'ange était devant lui, incapable de comprendre son geste, incapable d'accepter qu'il laisse tomber, soutenant que jamais il ne l'abandonnerai. Il ne parvenait à y croire.  
— Pourtant... C'est là-bas qu'est ta vie, c'est là qu'est ta place, et pas à fouler cette Terre de merde...  
— Mais c'est là que tu vis. C'est avec toi que je veux être, répondit-il en toute innocence.  
La révélation le frappa sans prévenir, comme une foutue épiphanie qui détruit ces certitudes les plus profondes. Tout était clair et les sentiments qu'avaient éprouvés Dean jusqu'à ce jour se révélèrent tel un diamant enfin délivré de son carcan, brillant de milles feux, chassant tout doute. Dean eut l'impression que son cœur se gonflait tout à coup, plus vivant que jamais, comme si le soleil apparaissait à nouveau à l'horizon, après des années de nuit. Il revit alors tous ces regards échangés, tous ces sourires, toutes ces attentions touchantes et ces actes insensés de l'ange pour Dean. Juste pour lui. Jusqu'à sa façon d'apparaître lorsqu'il ne faisait que prononcer son prénom.  
— Castiel... souffla-t-il doucement.  
Il eut alors l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il découvrit ses grands yeux d'un bleu magnifique, ses petites rides qui se plissaient lorsqu'il souriait, ses cheveux épais et sombres toujours en désordre, cette mâchoire volontaire et ses lèvres qui, de si près, semblaient douces... L'ange était beau. Et désirable. Cette prise de conscience l'abasourdi une seconde. Mais le désir qui lui brûlait les entrailles paralysa chacun de ses neurones, ne laissant que l'instinct.   
Il saisit l'ange par son col et posa une main ferme sur son menton. Le temps d'un souffle, il appréciât la sensation de sa barbe râpeuse sous ses doigts puis partit à l'assaut. Dean s'empara des lèvres de son ange comme un affamé. Castiel entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et gémit lorsque l'humain caressa sa langue avec passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah ! On passe aux choses drôles légères et sexuelles dans la suite !
> 
> Bisous et pensez à laisser votre avis ;)


	5. Quand la frustration explose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Dean devient fou. Pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Musique : « Vincent » de Don McLean  
« Now I understand... What you tried to say to me... »

Il ne maîtrisait plus rien : ni son corps, ni son cœur, ni même sa fichue main qui s'accrochait au col de Castiel comme si c'était la seul chose encore solide. Mais peut être était-ce vrai ? Tout avait explosé avec une douceur insoutenable, se désagrégeant en le laissant exposé et nu, comme au premier jour. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, aussi à sa place que dans les bras durs et masculins qui l'entouraient. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que le fichu organe allait se faire la malle, et que le bruit résonnait assez pour l'assourdir. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa taille, il prit conscience qu'il était quasiment nu, hors le malheureux caleçon tendu par son désir impérieux. Les vêtements de Cas l'irritaient au plus haut point. Avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il tira sur le trench-coat et la veste, souhaitant de tout cœur les voir disparaître.  
C'est ce qui arriva.  
Tout à coup il eut l'ange nu dans ses bras, dans toute sa splendeur de mâle, ses muscles bien dessinés sans être exagérés, ses épaules massive, son équipement trois pièce en pleine forme...  
Dean recula avec tant de force qu'il s'assomma à moitié contre le mur. Il avait oublié qu'il était acculé et n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre. La douleur lui arracha un juron bien sentit que l'ange prit pour lui. Castiel recula aussitôt d'un pas, perplexe.  
— Sam m'a décrit le processus, mais il semble que je manque d'une certaine expérience avec les mâles humains.  
La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha lorsqu'il comprit les paroles de l'ange.  
— Sam ? Qu'est-ce que...  
Il balbutia quelques débuts de phrases mêlés à des jurons incohérents et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné comme jamais en tentant de se calmer.  
— OK, Cass. Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre. D'abord, je veux des fringues, ensuite...  
Les vêtements apparurent sur lui. Un jean élimé, comme il les aimait, un T-shirt vert assortit à la couleur de ses yeux, ses bottes et sa veste en cuir. Avec satisfaction, il sentit la présence des armes qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il leva la tête pour remercier l'ange quand il s'aperçut de sa nudité, ce qui lui coupa toute capacité de parler.  
Dean n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment regarder son ami nu. Oh, il l'avait entraperçut mais toujours dans des circonstances d'urgence, où il était blessé, ou attaqué, ou prisonnier... Pour une fois, le chasseur pouvait admirer les courbes harmonieuses de Jimmy Novak, entretenues avec soin par Castiel. La peau était bronzée, couverte de poils fins sur les bras, le torse, descendant en une ligne tentatrice vers... Il se sentit rougir lorsqu'il découvrit en pleine lumière ce qu'il avait sentit contre lui tout à l'heure et se hâta de regarder plus haut, droit dans le bleu lumineux des yeux de l'ange. Castiel semblait... satisfait ? Il perçut même une lueur d'amusement et vit le léger sourire qui crispa une seconde son visage avant qu'il ne se morde les lèvres pour reprendre son sérieux.  
— Tu... euh...  
Dean remua la main, le montrant de bas en haut, tentant de lui faire comprendre par geste ce qu'il était incapable de formuler.  
— Sam m'avait prévenu que, peut-être, tu aurais un problème d’à-priori machiste sur ce vaisseau et que celui d'une femelle pourrait mieux te convenir.  
— Un à-priori machiste ? répéta-t-il en sentant la colère émerger. Je ne suis pas macho !  
— Hum, fit l'ange avec gêne. Je ne crois pas être assez au fait des coutumes et des comportements instinctifs des humains pour juger. Pourtant, il m'a semblé, en de nombreuses circonstances, que la définition de ce mot pouvait...  
— OK, OK ! Le coupa Dean en se jurant de faire souffrir son frère pour ça. Passons.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître cette ride d'inquiétude qui creusait parfois son front. Souvent en fait. Dean trouva ça adorable... et eut envie de se donner des gifles pour cette pensée.  
— Dean ?  
L'homme soupira, conscient que la conversation allait devenir de plus en plus gênante.  
— Oui, Cass ?  
— Souhaites-tu que je change de vaisseau ?  
— Non ! S'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.  
Et ne plus jamais voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et... et... Il réalisa alors que même s'il était un homme, c'était quand même Castiel. Son Castiel. Cette apparence lui plaisait comme en témoignait son entrejambe encore dur. Jamais il n'avait fantasmé sur un mec. Jamais. Pourtant, avec son ange, il comprit que ce genre de considérations n'entraient plus en compte. Plus vraiment.  
— Euh, je veux dire... J'aime bien ce vaisseau, c'est... C'est toi quoi.  
Il haussa les épaules avec gêne, ne sachant exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

— Je sais que ce sera compliqué parce qu'on euh... je n'ai aucune expérience avec les hommes...  
— Moi non plus.  
Son ange lui sourit, brièvement puis se retrouva à nouveau habillé comme à son habitude : costume, cravate de travers et trench-coat.  
— Eh ben, s'exclama Dean en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, on va pas aller bien loin comme ça.  
— Sam m'a conseillé d'y aller à l'instinct. Je crois que je commence à comprendre le concept. Je dois laisser mon corps prendre les commandes.  
Le chasseur rougit à nouveau en pensant à la teneur de leurs échanges. Bordel ! Comment réussirait-il à regarder à nouveau son petit-frère dans les yeux ?  
— Je crois, eh bien, c'est sûrement un bon conseil. Mais vire pas les vêtements comme ça c'est vraiment déstabilisant et...  
Il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de l'ange, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel, malgré toute son inexpérience, fit aussitôt décoller l'humain. Dans ce baiser, il mit tout son amour, toute sa tendresse et son désir. C'était brûlant, heurté, un peu maladroit mais tellement, tellement bon que Dean en perdit la tête. Ces dernières années, il n'avait plus eut envie de pourvoir à ses besoins sexuels. Trop de bordel dans sa tête, trop de merdes à gérer, trop de...tout. La frustration s'était accumulée avec une énergie qui explosa au contact de son ange, se transcendant en une faim déchirante.  
Il saisit le visage de Castiel, l'embrassant presque à s'en blesser. Le contact était trop et pas assez. Il retourna Cass et l'adossa au mur déjà bien éprouvé, se pressant contre lui avec force. Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, se fut pour attaquer sa mâchoire, sa gorge et tout centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. L'ange était accroché à sa taille, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui le dévorait, ses hanches se mouvant malgré lui, cherchant un soulagement sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la teneur. La chair avait prit le contrôle, laissant son esprit dans un état de confusion qu'il se surprit à aimer. Faim. Chaleur. Désir. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Dean, glissant sur la peau tendre de l'humain, cette peau brûlante et incroyablement douce.  
Le chasseur gémit en sentant la caresse, devenu fou de désir. Il déshabilla violemment son partenaire, tirant sur la cravate, déchirant les boutons de la chemise, léchant la peau qu'il dévoilait. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le téton durcit, le mordant légèrement, provoquant un cri de son ange. Il crut jouir dans son pantalon à ce son.  
— Bordel, Cass ! J'adore quand tu cries comme ça.  
— Dean... gémit-il la voix plus rauque que jamais.  
Il se redressa, plaquant à nouveau l'ange contre le mur, embrassant à nouveau cette mâchoire mal rasée, glissant son bras entre eux pour coller sa main sur l'entrejambe de Castiel. Il fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune peur, aucune répulsion, juste un désir, si fort, qu'il en était insoutenable. Il redressa la tête, fixant son regard dans le bleu profond des yeux de son ange. Celui-ci semblait perdu, entre douleur et jouissance, suppliant de son corps et de son âme un soulagement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre. Le cœur de Dean se serra. Son désir se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux, plus tendre.  
— Tout va bien Cass, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
L'ange fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis bondit lorsque l'humain ouvrit son pantalon plongea sa main dans son caleçon. La sensation de la peau contre son sexe tendu faillit le faire jouir à son tour. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort que jamais. Il avait laissé les commandes au corps, s'accrochant aux sensations pour fusionner avec celui-ci. Il fut effrayé par l'intensité du moment, songeant un instant à prendre du recul pour ne pas se laisser submerger, mais son humain en décida autrement. Lentement, il le caressa de haut en bas, appuyant avec sa cuisse pour renforcer le contact, les yeux plantés dans les siens, l'interdisant de fuir. Il sentit le plaisir monter à chaque aller retour, comme une boule d'énergie brûlante se concentrant dans ses reins, enflant si fort, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de retenir son explosion. Il cria en jetant sa tête en arrière, les paupières serrées si fort qu'il en vit des étoiles. Il eut l'impression de se déchirer en milles morceaux, flottant un instant dans l'infinité de l'espace ne faisant qu'un avec les éléments. Puis il revint à lui, une main douce caressant sa joue, des bras puissants l'empêchant de s'écrouler. Il entrouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans les émeraudes brillantes de son amant. Il ne réussit à interpréter l'émotion sur le visage de Dean. C'était un mélange d'admiration, de tendresse et d'amour. L'homme le regardait comme s'il l'aimait. Castiel en fut bouleversé.  
— Je veux te revoir jouir comme tu viens de le faire chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre, murmura le chasseur.  
Dean n'avait jamais vécu une expérience aussi forte de son existence. Voir son ange avoir un orgasme lui avait procuré plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit. Un sentiment de complétude, de bonheur et de fierté si intense, qu'il refusait d'envisager de ne plus jamais le connaître. Il s'en foutait que Cass soit dans le corps d'un mec. Il s'en foutait de l'avis des gens, même de ce que penserait son frère. Rien de cela n'avait d'importance car Castiel avait eut confiance en lui, s'était livré sans peur, sans honte, innocent et entier comme il l'avait toujours été. Et cela avait tout changé dans le cœur du chasseur. Comme il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, il avait aussi tenté de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. La formulation n'était pas terrible, le sous-entendu un peu salace, mais merde ! Il se sentait pas de faire mieux.  
Dean se promit que plus jamais il ne laisserait tomber, plus jamais il ne douterait de son ange, car plus jamais il ne serait seul. Il se pencha vers son Cass souriant et l'embrassa à nouveau, scellant les promesses silencieuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Ma première fanfic SPN est finie. Peut-être qu'un jour, je rédigerai en bonus la conversation entre Sam et Castiel, mais j'ai de nombreux projets et peu de temps.  
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec mon défouloir du moment.
> 
> Sachez que si vous avez aimé ma façon d'écrire, vous pouvez trouver mes romans chez tout bon libraire, sur les boutiques en ligne comme amazon, fnac etc et pourquoi pas nous croiser lors de salons du livre ? Je serais ravie de vous y rencontrer.  
> Toutes les infos sur mon site d'auteur : http://mromaley.wordpress.com
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, encouragée, inspirés et n'hésitez pas à aller lire les fanfics excellentes des personnes en gift. Elles sont bien plus consistantes et meilleures que les miennes.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com ;)
> 
> Maria J. Romaley.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Le début est un peu sombre, mais me connaissant, ça ne durera pas. Ce sera certainement une fanfic courte donc n'hésitez pas à réclamer la suite dans les com!  
> Bisous !


End file.
